tu me seduces yo te sedusco una apuesta peligrosa
by kaome3010
Summary: kagome, sango e inuyasha, miroku an realizado una apuesta en la cual todo se vale pero sus victimas no saben cuales son las reglas con las cules cada uno esta juagando, sera que esa apues se volvera algo mas peligroso hay lemon en la mitad
1. Chapter 1

La llegada del par de pervertidos

Se podía ver una chica de unos 20 años su uniforme era camisa manga corta blanca, corbata roja, falda negra por la mitad del muslo con una ralla roja al final y botines negros debajo de las rodillas.  
El uniforme normal era camisa negra cuello de tortuga manga larga con una camisa manga corta enzima blanca con detalles en negro una corbata negra falda blanca con una ralla negra al final por la mitad del muslo y botines negras hasta mas debajo de la rodilla.  
- Maldición allá viene el entupido viejo del profesor naraku- comento con voz molesta y a la vez cansada una chica de tes blanca, su cabello de color azabache le llegaba hasta su cintura, sus grandes ojos de color cafés claros poseían unas largas y tupidas pestañas, era delgada pero esbelta con busto pronunciado, caderas definidas, cintura pequeña y unas largas y torneadas piernas

- Kagome no digas eso ya que sin el no nos divertiríamos tanto a diario – la regaño con un toque de malicia en su voz y subiendo sus piernas en el pupitre de alado, la chica que estaba a su lado, ella era un poco mas alta que su amiga y su tono de piel era un poco mas oscuro, su cabello de color castaño claro liso le llegaba hasta sus caderas con sus puntas graciosamente rizadas, sus ojos de color verdes esmeralda le daban una apariencia exótica, su cuerpo era atlético, su busto era un poco mas pequeño que el de su amiga, sus cadera ancha, su cintura estrecha y poseía unas largas piernas de gimnasta.

Sango iba vestida al igual que Kagome y le gustaba ayudar a formular los planes de las rebeldías de Kagome ya que eran las mejores amigas.  
- Y ustedes como siempre vestidas de una manera distinta, señorita sango por favor baje sus piernas del pupitre – se escucho la voz molesta del profesor

Si ya sabemos con el director -lo dijeron las 2 al unísono.

Más tarde De regreso de la oficina del director.

- Hay Kagome no puedo creer esto eres un mal ejemplo para mi – con un toque de burla en su voz y saliendo al lado de Kagome de la oficina del director  
- Si claro oye nos quedamos afuera para divertirnos – le sugirió Kagome a sango mientras se reía de la anterior broma de sus amiga

No creo Kagome es mejor que entremos con el profesor naraku es mas divertido – decía sango entrando al salón de clases con Kagome detrás zullo  
- Ya vinimos – grito Kagome formando un escándalo en medio de la clase mientras subía sus manos como si tratara de parar los gritos de sus compañeros  
- Por favor señoritas busquen su pupitre y siéntense – las regaño su profesor visiblemente molesto por la interrupción, se levanto y señalo sus respectivos pupitres  
- oye que rallos quieren que haga con otra boletas mas - se quejo Kagome aparentando estar molesta mientras buscaba su pupitre y se detuvo al lado del zullo - oye y recuérdame que el profesor naraku nos debe una broma – le advirtió Kagome con sorna de burla a su compañera, pero en ves de sango le contesto otra persona  
- Así que le piensas hacer una broma al profesor – le pregunto una voz masculina  
- quien eres tu – le pregunto Kagome un poco molesta ya que no le estaba preguntando a el si no a su mejor amiga sango  
- Hola mucho gusto me llamo inuyasha y soy nuevo - dijo un chico de unos 22 años alto de tes blanca, su pelo recogido en una coleta baja de color negro y reflejos plateados, sus ojos color de miel como el oro fundido y un cuerpo de infarto llevaba una camisa blanca un pantalón negro con unas gomas blancas  
- El gusto es mió - con una voz seductora - valla valla - sentándose en su pupitre - al parecer no somos las únicas aquí con un uniforme diferente – le informo Kagome con una sonrisa al chico, pero en eso Kagome fue interrumpida por un grito de sango seguido de una fuerte cachetada - que sucede sango – pregunto muy preocupada Kagome mientras se volteaba  
- Ese pervertido acaba de tocarme mi parte trasera – grito eufórica sango, pero como Kagome se avía volteado para ver que pasaba con sango y al escuchar lo que avía gritado su mejor amiga se enojo un poco.

Y como Kagome se avía volteado por lo de sango inuyasha tenia una perfecta vista del trasero de Kagome y se quedo viéndolo hasta que por fin reacciono.

- a el es mi amigo miroku – le informo inuyasha a Kagome y a sango  
- es un placer conocerte – le extendió Kagome su mano a miroku  
- Igualmente - tomando su mano y guiñándole un ojo - quisiera usted hermosa dama tener un hijo con migo - miroku era un chico alto blanco de pelo negro, su pelo tan negro como el azabache lo llevaba suelto hasta sus hombros, sus ojos de color azul cielo y un cuerpo bien cuidado y musculoso, iba vestido igual que inuyasha solo que sus gomas eran de color negro  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto enojada y visiblemente sorprendida en voz alta, por la extraña pregunta del chico.

Pero luego de la pregunta de miroku se escucho un fuerte golpe seco, inuyasha avía golpeado a miroku en la cabeza dándole un gran puñetazo.  
- no digas estupideces miroku – lo regaño muy enojado para luego voltearse asía Kagome y mostrarle una enorme sonrisa sexy - ella no tendrá un hijo tullo si no mió -viendo a Kagome con cara pervertida.

Luego de escuchar a inuyasha sango y Kagome cayeron estilo anime, inuyasha no estaba defendiendo a Kagome si no mas bien quitando a miroku del medio.

las chicas no lo podían creer estaban al lado de un par de pervertidos esto se ponía cada vez mas emocionante.  
- Bella dama – halago miroku a sango mientras la miraba de frente - si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es sango mucho gusto el mió es miroku ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo? – le pregunto miroku a sango guiñándole un ojo y con la sonrisa mas pervertida que se halla visto en el mundo

No!!!!! – le grito muy fuerte sango  
- Alumnos por favor hagan silencio y siéntense – les grito el profesor a los chicos mucho mas enojado que antes  
- (Si claro) - por si no lo a notado ya todos estamos sentados – grito Kagome irónicamente y con una sonrisa burlona todos comenzaron a reírse  
- Por favor señorita no me haga enviarla a la oficina del director de nuevo – le amenazo el profesor perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que le quedaba  
- ¿Es que necesitó hacer ejercicio? – le pregunto Kagome en tono de burla  
- Es suficiente señorita – grito muy fuerte, enojado, bravo, eufórico y casi estallaba - a la oficina del director – grito mas fuerte que antes

en el receso  
Continuara


	2. la apuesta

2) capitulo

La apuesta

- Si sigues así Kagome romperás tu record del año pasado de la chica con mas boletas – se burlo sango de Kagome con una cara seria pero en un tono de burla  
- Ojala – le respondió Kagome tratando de no reírse - oye sango te parece que nos divertiremos con los nuevos alumno – le pregunto en un tono de emoción - te tengo una apuesta – agrego Kagome misteriosamente  
- Bien bien dime cual es la apuesta – se río sango por las ocurrencias de su amiga  
- Hagamos un reto sobre los chicos nuevos – le dijo Kagome a su amiga sango en un tono de suma emoción - lo aceptas, si dices que si te digo las reglas si no lo dejamos hay – le advirtió Kagome muy seria en un tono de emoción  
- Si sabes que me encantan los retos yo acepto – le grito sango a Kagome mientras daba un pequeño salto  
- así se habla amiga – grito también Kagome tomo de la mano a sango y se la llevo al patio trasero de la escuela el cual tenia un área extensa de grama verde las 2 se sentaron - bueno las reglas son

1)Debemos seducirlos pero no dejarnos seducirnos de ellos

2)hacerlos que hagan todo por ti ósea tenerlos en la palma de la mano

3)no debemos por nada del mundo enamorarnos de nuestras victimas

y la mas importante evita acostarte con ellos son pervertidos así que seria mas fácil ganar, la primera que cumpla estas 4 reglas es la que gana – le advirtió Kagome a sango con un toque de malicia, extendió su mano así sango y sango extendió la suya se estrecharon las manos y dijeron en unísono – hecho -  
- bueno ahora yo elijo a miroku – informo con un pequeño grito sango mientras se tumbaba mas en el césped quedando acostada  
- Este bien entonces eso me deja la opción del otro pervertido nop – pregunto Kagome, se coloco su dedo índice en su mentón y miro así el arriba como pensando – inuyasha – exclamo acordándose de su nombre, cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se dejo caer en el césped al lado de su amiga sango – que curioso nombre – río Kagome y luego sango la siguió.

CON INUYASHA Y MIROKU  
- para que me traes a las gradas del gimnasio – se enojo inuyasha luego de haber sido arrastrado por miroku desde la fila de la cafetería hasta las gradas del gimnasio y por ser receso no avía ni un alma.  
- No te parece que las muchachas de esta mañana estaban súper pavas – río pervertidamente miroku mientras se imaginaba cosas pervertidas y comenzaba a babear como todo un pervertido, hasta que recibió un golpe por parte de inuyasha  
- Si tienes razón – admitió inuyasha levantando una ceja, ese entupido de miroku nunca iba a cambiar pero esto era el colmo sacarlo de la fila de la cafetería para solo decirle eso - por eso me sacaste de la fila del cafetín maldición miroku tengo hambre – gruño molesto inuyasha mientras de su estomago salían gruñidos muy fuertes e inuyasha se colocaba una mano en este como tratando de parar los gruñidos  
- Tranquilo hombre tengo una proposición que hacerte – le propuso miroku con un deje de misterio y perversión en su voz  
- Cual es – pregunto inuyasha levantando una ceja poniendo una cara dubitativa y mirando de reojo a miroku  
- Hagamos un reto de conquista con ellas – le propuso miroku a su amigo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sentaba en una de las gradas  
- Que buena idea – sonrío inuyasha complacido de oreja a oreja - y dime te escucho de que se trata – le pregunto inuyasha a su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado  
- Bien hice 4 reglas

1)hay que seducirlas pero no dejarse seducir de ellas

2)debemos dejarlas locas muertas por nosotros en la palma de nuestras manos

3)no debemos enamorarnos de nuestras victimas por nada del mundo

4)debemos acostarnos con ellas el primero que lo haga gana aceptas  
Que bien acepto – sonrío inuyasha muy sincera y pervertidamente, extendió su mano y miroku la recibió con la suya mientras las movían de arriba a abajo tanto miroku como inuyasha dijeron al unísono - hecho –

- Que clase de ropa interior usaran – pregunto inuyasha mientras se colocaba su dedo índice en su mentón y ponía cara pervertida  
- Yo espero que hilos o bikinis – respondió miroku babeando como si fuera un grifo de agua abierta  
- Por cierto Kagome es mía – le advirtió inuyasha con cara seria  
- No te preocupes me gusta mas la otra sango mmm..... – respondió miroku mientras se acostaba del lado en una de las gradas del gimnasio - como será en la cama – se pregunto así mismo y comenzó a abrazar algo imaginario  
- No se pero espero que sea tan rebelde como aquí – respondió inuyasha mientras asía como si tocara algo con las manos

y así se pasaron miroku e inuyasha todo el receso hablando de cosas pervertidas de sus supuestas victimas luego tocaron el timbre de entrada  
- Maldición de tanto fantasear se me olvido comer – el estomago de inuyasha comenzó a sonar tan duro como un concierto - gr todo por tu culpa miroku – gruño inuyasha muy enojado  
-miroku-  
Si claro como no fue tu culpa te la pasaste todo el receso hablando de lo que le ibas a hacer a Kagome – le respondió miroku mientras miraba a inuyasha de reojo  
- Yo que – se escucho la voz de Kagome detrás de ellos  
- No tú nada – le respondió inuyasha muy nervioso  
-Kagome-  
A por cierto inuyasha – se acordó de algo Kagome mientras se le acercaba a inuyasha seductoramente

Continuara

gracias por los comentarios, pienso en dejarles conti dos veces por semana y bueno enrealidad no es la unica historia que e hecho si es por lo de original ya que tengo unas cuantas mas en word


	3. una apuesta muy reñida

3) capitulo  
Una apuesta muy reñida

- Si claro como no fue tu culpa te la pasaste todo el receso hablando de lo que le ibas a hacer a Kagome – le respondió miroku mientras miraba a inuyasha de reojo  
- Yo que – se escucho la voz de Kagome detrás de ellos  
- No tú nada – le respondió inuyasha muy nervioso  
- A por cierto inuyasha – se acordó de algo Kagome mientras se le acercaba a inuyasha seductoramente – como has estado – pregunto Kagome con voz dulce

- Pues de aquí al receso bien y tu – respondió inuyasha, en ese momento inuyasha cambio su voz para hacerla mas seductora - Kagome quieres venir a mi casa para que me ayudes con la tarea de matemáticas – le pregunto inuyasha a Kagome con voz ronca  
- No lo se déjame pensarlo – le respondió Kagome y colocaba una cara de niña pequeña, mientras Kagome lo pensaba comenzó a darle vueltas a inuyasha como un depredador jugando con su presa.  
Kagome acerco su boca al oído de inuyasha y le dijo muy lenta y seductoramente - si inuyasha te veo después de clases - como Kagome estaba tan seca de inuyasha el tenia una excelente vista de la gran abertura en la camisa de kagome la cual dejaba ver una parte de sus grandes senos y su sostén de color rojo.  
En ese momento inuyasha recordó que el color rojo es el color de la pasión mal momento para hacerlo ya que inmediatamente sintió un profundo dolor entre sus pantalones  
- (Maldición esta jugando con migo y lo hace tan bien) - Inuyasha izo un movimiento rápido y tomo a kagome de la cintura la acerco a el en ese momento kagome sintió algo duro dar contra su cadera, Kagome miro de reojo a inuyasha  
- Inuyasha por favor suéltame – le advirtió juguetonamente Kagome a inuyasha

- Sabes no debería, me gusta mucho este juego – respondió inuyasha mientras soltaba lentamente a kagome para luego tomarla del mentón - y no lo olvides después de clases – le recordó inuyasha con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro y una voz picara  
- No te preocupes inu no lo olvidare – le respondió Kagome mientras le picaba un ojo  
- Bien - inuyasha movió la mano y la puso en el trasero de Kagome

- Pervertido – chillo enojada Kagome y le pego una gran cachetada que sonó por toda la universidad, Kagome fue Asia donde estaba sango, estaba muy enojada – (no se porque me enojo si yo misma me lo busco) – se respondió ella misma al tiempo que soltaba un largo y cansado suspiro

- Te noto enojada – le sonrío sango sarcástica  
- No te hagas la que no viste porque se perfectamente que si viste lo que sucedió con inuyasha – gruño enojada Kagome, mirando de reojo a su amiga sango  
- Claro que lo vi por cierto que lograste – le pregunto dubitativa sango a Kagome  
- Bien me invito después de clase a su casa y lo puse caliente creo que esta apuesta la ganare yo – se río Kagome mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los pupitres del pasillo  
- Sigue creyendo – respondió sango un poco divertida mientras la miraba de reojo

Con inuyasha y miroku

- Luego de que kagome se fuera al lado de sango miroku se movió para al lado de inuyasha -  
- Y bien – pregunto dubitativo y con un toque de diversión en su voz miroku  
- La tengo en la palma de la mano – dijo un sonriente y confiado inuyasha mientras con su dedo índice de la mano derecha se tocaba la palma de su mano izquierda en señal de lo que decía.

Miroku de pronto estallo en risa e inuyasha lo miraba incredulo.  
-] si como no jaja mas bien jaja creo que la que jaja realmente te tenia era ella – concluyo con dificulta miroku mientras se agachaba y se tocaba el estomago con ambas manos  
- No yo creo que viste mal miroku – respondió inuyasha a punto de perder la paciencia *de por si que el pobre no tiene paciencia*  
- No puedo creer caíste en sus redes jajá jajá – se siguió riendo miroku mientras se afincaba de la pared para no caerse de cara al piso  
- No es cierto y para demostrártelo la invite a mi casa – le informo inuyasha orgulloso mientras se daba un golpecito en su pecho  
- A que bien y que más – pregunto divertido miroku mientras se volteaba y colocaba su espalda contra la pared apoyándose del todo  
- Pues tengo un plan mira ella ira conmigo para mi casa pero tu llevaras una cámara y filmaras como gano la apuesta – le informo inuyasha muy emocionado y en un susurro a su amigo miroku  
- Bien pero espero que no te equivoques y sea tu derrota o peor que te haga quedar en ridículo ella podrá ser muy rebelde pero no es una cualquiera – le recomendó miroku en una posición muy savia, coloco su dedo índice en su mentón y miraba asía arriba mientras su mano libre se la enrollaba en su cintura  
- No te preocupes eso lo se estará difícil pero lo conseguiré sabes ella llevaba puesto un lindo sostén de color rojo – recordó inuyasha muy contento y con voz pervertida  
- Que mal tú siempre caes con ese color no inuyasha el color de la pasión – se rió divertido miroku y luego negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar asía su salón  
- Va cállate – se enojo inuyasha mientras seguía a su amigo hasta llegar a su salón  
- Chicos silencio voy a dar la clase y necesito que se callen – se escucho el grito del profesor

Así pasaron el día de clases y llegando la salida de estas.

Ya en la salida

- Así que realmente iras a su casa – pregunto dubitativa sango a su amiga Kagome  
- Si lo seduzco y lo dejo caliente y ya y te tengo un trabajo – hablo simple Kagome mientras colocaba sus ojos de una manera terrorífica y soltaba una risa malévola  
- Cual es – se río también macabramente sango  
- Vigila muy bien a el amiguito de inuyasha miroku si nos sigue síguelo tu a el no lo pierdas de vista – le advirtió Kagome a su amiga  
- Bien espero que no te equivoque y cometas una locura cuídate – le advirtió sango a Kagome y le deseaba suerte  
Pero en eso alguien llamo a Kagome.

Kagome

Bueno primero que nada gracias a todas por sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza, solo que los capis están pero tengo que modificarlos un poco porque mi gramática cuando yo hice esta historia no era precisamente buena y la estoy tratando de mejorar.

sairenji-chan

Gracias por el reviews y no te preocupes le seguiré

kIRARANY

Gracias por el reviews y por el comentario

Crystal Butterfly 92

Gracias por el reviews

Kyome-chan

Gracias por el reviews, no te preocupes que aquí va a ver mas que risa, también hay algo de picante y de tristeza

setsuna17

Gracias por el reviews, jiji gracias por la suerte

NinaChan18

Gracias por el reviews, jaja si es cierto pero eso es lo que mas me gusta y mejor aun cuando miroku e inuyasha hacen el papel de los pervertidos jiji

Gracias y si tienen algún fic me lo dicen y les dejo reviews es que soy nueva y no conozco mucho.

Chau se les quiere


End file.
